


Tears in Red, Gold, and Green

by KProject



Category: Tetris
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Author's Note: This is sort of a companion piece to The Dance of Black and White. Someone read it and asked me to do a sonnet for Pong as well, so I did. Enjoy.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tears in Red, Gold, and Green

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Note: This is sort of a companion piece to The Dance of Black and White. Someone read it and asked me to do a sonnet for Pong as well, so I did. Enjoy._

_Author's Note: This is sort of a companion piece to The Dance of Black and White. Someone read it and asked me to do a sonnet for Pong as well, so I did. Enjoy._

* * *

Lovely are blocks that lay strewn on the ground.  
Wondrous, the rainbows from heaven above.  
With diamonds and rubies the earth is crowned  
Glorious jewels, or pieces thereof.

They gather in heaven and fall like rain  
And form a jagged, forbidding mountain  
The endless mission may drive one insane  
For this peak may flood one like a fountain.

Guide ye the stones with grace, speed, and with thew  
Lest the great crag the world overpower  
The arranged blocks will vanish like dew  
That's new-formed upon morning's first flower.

Delights, wonders such as you've never seen!  
The sky sheds her tears in red, gold, and green.


End file.
